


Rough Play

by LadyCosmos



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, Smut, aggressive Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCosmos/pseuds/LadyCosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut.  Simple as that.  Makoto does Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Play

Growling, Makoto pushed Haru against the wall and crushed their lips together. It was rough and desperate and not enough. His teeth gnashed against Haru’s and he tasted blood for the briefest second before he pulled away just enough to suck in a breath. Opening his eyes, Makoto was greeted with the sight of a flushed and completely dazed Haru pinned to the wall by his arms. It was all Makoto wanted and more and it made him painfully hard.

Haru pulled his hair harshly and the pain shot down straight to his groin in a way that scared and excited him. He could feel the ridiculous rate of Haru’s heart beating against his chest; the way his body trembled as Makoto ran his fingers over his school shirt to grab his tie and pull him forward. Haru’s voice keened as Makoto pressed a knee between his legs.

“Makoto,” Haru cried breathlessly as he pushed off the wall and brought his mouth to Makoto’s for a deep, sensual kiss.

Makoto’s knees buckled as one arm wrapped around Haru’s waist, the other braced against the wall to keep them standing. His fingers raked across Haru’s back through the thin material of their school uniform, causing him to arch and cry out. Makoto dipped down to suck and bite along the length of Haru’s neck leaving large red welt marks where his mouth touched. Haru’s grip tightened in his hair and Makoto groaned in response.

“Fuck,” he whispered against Haru’s collarbone, his body already tense and heart racing. Their bodies trembled against each other, chests heaving as they fought for breath. Haru’s hips bucked up into Makoto’s sending electricity racing across his stomach.

Gasping, Makoto mimicked the action, lifting Haru up as they ground in to each other. There was a loud thump as Haru’s head fell back against the wall, his fingers digging painfully into Makoto’s shoulders as he gasped.

“Makoto!” He cried wantonly, eyes glazed and unfocused as they stared at Makoto.

With a cry, Makoto pushed off the wall and released his grip on Haru, stumbling back a step. Haru slumped against the wall, shirt rumbled and undone. He followed the marks he made up Haru’s chest and neck to his bruised lips. Entranced at the sight his boyfriend flushed and rumpled, Makoto wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. Blinking slowly, Haru slid his tongue along his lips, wetting them as he dragged a hand through his hair.

The need to make Haru unravel, to hear him scream his name and make him writhe in pleasure surged through Makoto so intensely, he felt dizzy with desire. Reaching forward, Makoto cupped the side of Haru’s face and leaned forward until their foreheads touched. He watched Haru’s eyes flutter close and felt his breath hot against his cheek. His fingers traced around Haru’s ear as he moved to gently grip the back of his head and bring their mouths together one more in a searing kiss.

When Haru moaned into his mouth, Makoto lost control. He braced his boyfriend’s back as he lifted him. Long, lean legs wrapped around his waist, forcefully pulling their hips together and causing their erections to rub. Makoto’s grip tightened on Haru as he fought to control himself and not come right then. With a deep throated growl, Makoto carried Haru to the living room and fell with him onto the couch.

Haru was on him immediately. He pulled on Makoto’s shirt so hard he nearly popped the buttons. His legs held Makoto’s hips in place as he rolled upwards, creating more friction between them and driving Makoto crazy. Panting, Makoto pulled himself away and grabbed Haru’s wrists, holding them above his head.

“No,” he gasped, using his weight to keep Haru from moving. Haru bucked against the restraint and Makoto leaned down more, grazing his teeth up Haru’s neck before biting his ear. “I said no, Haru.”

Shuddering, Haru released his grip around Makoto’s waist but not before nipping his lover’s neck harshly, leaving his own mark. Keeping his grip on Haru’s wrist, Makoto slid one hand down his stomach, fingers gently scraping the skin as he reached for Haru’s belt. With a sharp tug, he pulled the belt free and let it drop to the floor. Pressing against Haru’s wrists, Makoto gave him a warning glare before letting go and working at the button of his pants.

Haru huffed in annoyance but left his hands above his head, gripping the arm of the couch as his stomach quivered while he watched Makoto slowly strip him. Not breaking eye contact, Makoto pulled Haru’s pants just past his knees and ran his hands up the inside of his thighs. There was a sharp intake of breath as Makoto’s fingers grazed the skin around his groin, never outright touching.

“Makoto.” Haru warned with a thick voice before attempting to buck his hips. Gripping Haru’s hips, Makoto’s fingers dug into the skin enough to bruise, holding him down firmly. Without warning, Makoto ducked his head down and took Haru as deep as he could in his mouth. Haru’s hips jerked and his growl turned into a low moan.

Makoto kept the pace agonizingly slow, drawing out breathy moans and curses from his boyfriend. He watched as Haru’s head lolled back against the couch and his arms shook. Suddenly, one hand reached down and grabbed Makoto’s hair, pulling hard. The pain caught Makoto by surprise and made him gulp awkwardly. Haru cried hoarsely and his stomach tensed. Pulling away quickly, Makoto squeezed Haru hard to keep him from coming.

“Not yet.” He warned as bent over Haru, his shoulders flexing as he sunk in to the couch. Haru just nodded and looked away, his skin flushed a deep red.

Makoto lowered himself until their chests brushed and he could feel the heat from Haru’s skin. He sighed against Haru’s lips as he sought another kiss. Haru eagerly met his advances, his hands grasping Makoto’s shoulders to pull them closer together. The throaty groans Haru made pushed Makoto further and further to the edge. He needed to hear that voice screaming his name; make Haru cry until his voice gave out and he couldn’t breathe.

Breaking apart with a harsh cry, Makoto turned Haru around and bent him over the arm of the couch. Haru’s breath hitched and he turned his head to watch Makoto; his pupils were so dilated that Makoto could barely see the deep blue of his irises. Bending over Haru’s back, Makoto caught his lips for another kiss as one hand slid along his side, down Haru’s hip and thigh.

“Lube?” He asked hopefully, his fingers already traveling back up the inside of Haru’s leg. Nodding, Haru pointed to the entryway.

“Backpack.”

As quickly as possible, Makoto searched Haru’s bag to find the bottle and return. Haru remained bent over the couch arm and watched with heavy eyes as Makoto approached. Carefully, Makoto stripped out of his pants and knelt behind his boyfriend. He relished the way Haru twisted to watch him, his breathing unsteady as Makoto nipped at his back.

Coating one finger, Makoto carefully worked at Haru’s entrance, his other hand wrapped around his own erection. Quickly, he worked in a second finger, his heart rate picking up as Haru moaned and pushed back against him. A third finger was added and soon Haru was panting and begging Makoto to hurry. Biting his lips, Makoto leaned over Haru, one hand on his hip and the other braced on the couch’s arm.

“Haru.” He moaned as he pushed in, covering his boyfriend’s body with his own.

There was a hiss of discomfort but nothing more from Haru as his body adjusted. Once he started moving his hips, Makoto knew he was ready. He wanted to start slow, to make Haru beg and cry for more, to unravel him beneath his touch. But with the way Haru was moving and the little cries escaping his lips, Makoto couldn’t hold back.

Pulling almost all the way out, his hips snapped forward to bury himself deep inside Haru making both of them cry out in pleasure. Haru’s arms shake from holding himself up and bracing against the force of Makoto’s thrusts. It’s rougher than normal; Makoto’s rhythm is fast but steady and he can feel Haru’s stomach clenching in anticipation. His cries are louder now, his breathing erratic and Makoto can feel him lose control.

Reaching down to squeeze Haru’s erection, Makoto bites down on his shoulder, his back curling as he thrust faster. With each snap of his hips, Haru cried out. With each thrust, Makoto felt himself get closer to the edge. Opening his hand, he curled his fingers around Haru and started pumping him in time with each thrust. He felt Haru’s stomach tighten and his insides clench and knew he was close. Makoto gripped the couch tighter.

“Haru,” he panted against Haru’s neck. “Haru…I want…hear you scream…scream my name.”

“Ah!” Haru gasped, fingers scratching the couch as his body went rigid. “Ah! Makoto!”

Haru’s back arched deeply as he came inside Makoto’s hand. It became almost painful to be inside him but Makoto thrust one, twice more before he came as well, crying into Haru’s back as he spent himself. Both their arms gave out and they collapsed on the cushions, tired, exhausted but thoroughly sated.

Pulling out of his boyfriend, Makoto winced at the site of the bite marks he left along Haru’s shoulders. He’d probably regret his actions at swim practice tomorrow but at the moment, he only felt pride at being able to mark Haru in such a manner. Brushing the hair out of Haru’s face, Makoto nuzzled his neck as he lazily traced patterns along his stomach and chest.

“Makoto?” Haru’s voice sounded slurred and heavy. Makoto hummed into his shoulder and pushed up to look at his face. “Tomorrow…tomorrow is my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in too deep to stop now. Aggressive!Makoto needs more love.
> 
> Comments, critiques, and love all appreciated.


End file.
